I Could Have Killed Dragons For You
by Cissneix
Summary: Le nouveau Chef du village de Berk reçoit la visite d'un Chevalier aux cheveux blanc comme neige. Une alliance soudaine, une amitié étrange, et de nouvelles fondations pour Berk. (HiJack) (discontinued)
**Author notes:** j'ai failli écrire cette fanfic directement en anglais, mais après quelques réflexions du dimanche soir, je me suis dit que j'allais commencer par du français. Je vais donc tester déjà dans cette langue. Cependant, si vous souhaitez m'aider à traduire – je suis bilingue, mais j'aurais volontiers besoin de compagnons dans ma quête – n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Idem si vous voyez des fautes, incohérences, problème de syntaxe ou grammaire. J'apprécie les remarques constructives.
Je tiens également à préciser que ce travail était censé être à la base un travail personnel "original" sur un univers qui était créé de toutes parts par ma petite personne, et que je l'ai adapté en fonction de HTTYD et de ce fandom qui me tient à tant cœur. Et puis j'ai balancé quelques clins d'œil par ci par là.

 **Translation notes:** j'utiliserai TOUS les prénoms et noms anglais/originaux ici, sauf peut-être pour les traductions de races de dragons parce que c'est bizarre.

 **Disclaimer :** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III et Jack Frost appartiennent à Dreamworks ainsi que l'univers de Dragons I et II. Ivalice et Ovelia appartiennent à Final Fantasy / Square Enix.

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

"Nous n'avons jamais parlé d'argent avec mon père. La vie quotidienne était déjà bien assez dure, entre ses sermons, ses regards déçus, et ses reproches silencieux, enfin, tu connais." Hiccup soupire, ferme les rideaux du foyer de la maison du chef et se rassied près du feu au centre de la pièce. Astrid le regarde nerveusement.

Cela fait environ trois ans, à quelques couchers de soleil près, que le merveilleux chef Stoick, ami, parent, et grand leader, est décédé. Hiccup est devenu chef, avec la mémoire de son père et les précieux conseils de sa mère, toujours épaulé par ses amis, et maintenant, son peuple. La vie était plutôt belle sur Berk.

Les chevaucheurs de dragons avaient été organisés en plusieurs brigades, car le métier était devenu désormais populaire sur l'île. Des fois, Hiccup se rappelait du jour où il avait demandé à son père s'ils avaient assez de vikings boulangers. Aujourd'hui, il en reste peut-être un ou deux – le père et le fils.

Certains chevaucheurs aident les jeunes à s'entraîner, on les appelle les Professeurs, évidemment – et il y a du monde en cours de dragon, car la diminution du danger a apporté ce vent de calme, où les gens sont heureux, où le froid n'est plus un problème, où le printemps est là tous les jours même lorsqu'il grêle. Alors en quelques années, Berk s'est rempli de joyeux petits vikings en un claquement de doigts. Etonnamment, Snotlout, Ruffnut et Tuffnut, eux-mêmes prêts à fonder une famille chacun, étaient très bons lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants. A croire que les années et les dragons avaient éveillé en eux une vertu qui se nomme patience.

D'autres chevaucheurs explorent et remplissent encore la carte, celle qu'Hiccup collait avec la salive de Toothless. Ils avaient tout de même investi dans un meilleur papier – et une colle moins capricieuse. Fishlegs faisait partie des leurs – mais sans aller trop loin, car il était plus intéressé par découvrir de nouvelles espèces de dragons que de compléter les îles. Il y a quelques mois, le chef de la brigade des Explorateurs était venu voir Hiccup, furieux, en se plaignant de Fishlegs, qui s'attardait bien trop dans les îles et dans chaque recoin. Essayant de protéger son ami, le chef a donc proposé une dérogation en nommant Fishlegs : "Queue de file". Une sorte d'inspecteur des travaux finis, qui reste donc sur place lorsque les autres sont déjà partis.

Certains chevaucheurs sont là pour protéger Berk et aider la population. Leur travail consiste majoritairement à rester sur l'île et veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Ils font des rondes la nuit, le jour, au cœur du village et aux forêts alentours. Sans aucune surprise, Astrid était bien évidemment le meneur des Protecteurs.

Hiccup et Astrid étaient toujours proches. Elle vivait dorénavant dans la maison du chef, dormait dans le même lit – enfin, lorsqu'elle n'était pas de garde de nuit, ce qui était rare. Avec Valka, le trio était charmant, les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille, même si leurs deux caractères forts auraient pu poser problème au départ.

Mais pour la centième fois, le mariage avait encore été repoussé. Aujourd'hui, et pas comme les autres, il y avait une vraie raison. La même raison qui faisait qu'Astrid fronçait les sourcils et était devant Hiccup à cette heure tardive de la soirée, plutôt qu'en patrouille.

"Tu me parles d'argent, Hiccup, mais je ne vois pas le rapport", rajoute-t-elle de manière amère. Hiccup la regarde avec des yeux doux – les yeux vert émeraude qu'il a essayé de garder malgré les années de deuil. Ses yeux profonds, qui traduisaient avant sa naïveté, sont devenus témoins de sa force de caractère et de son courage. Les années ont été dures avec sa frêle figure, mais à force de cicatrices et de quelques points de suture maison, Hiccup inspirait vraiment le respect. Il était toujours aussi mince, toujours aussi élancé, et même plutôt gracieux – mais quelque chose dans sa posture, ses manières, ou son aura – oui, quelque chose faisait souvent que les gens retenaient leur souffle sur son passage. Ou alors, c'était peut-être sa combinaison de vol en cuir, son épée de feu artisanale, ou les sangles usées en fer forgé qui lui donnaient un air de guerrier. Ou peut-être son Furie Nocturne, dragon de la foudre et de la mort, qui était son gardien et son meilleur ami, toujours à ses côtés, ou lui emboîtant le pas.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient là pour une autre raison que voler nos richesses. Ou nos dragons. Enfin, nos richesses, donc", lui répond-il en chuchotant. Sans raison aucune.

Astrid et Hiccup fronçaient souvent les sourcils ces derniers jours, mais encore une fois, ils avaient raison. L'incompréhension mène souvent à la colère.

 **II**

 _Quelques heures plus tôt…_

"Un bateau, tu dis ?"

Fishlegs hoche la tête violemment, son menton continuant de faire des mouvements synchronisés avec ses mains.

"Et ce n'est pas un bateau viking", ajoute Fishlegs. "Ou alors je ne connais pas cette tribu. Ecoute, il faut que tu y ailles, Hiccup. J'ai peur qu'Astrid ne soit pas la personne la plus accueillante", chuchote-t-il.

Hiccup soupire et se lève douloureusement. Son dos lui fait mal depuis hier, et l'a empêché de dormir convenablement. Cela, plus le fait qu'Astrid soit rentrée lorsque les Terreurs Nocturnes ont commencé à chanter, ce qui l'a agréablement privé d'un répit de quelques heures de sommeil. Toothless suit son maître, lui-même un peu groggy, et se retourne soudainement pour jeter un regard furieux à Fishlegs qu'il juge trop près de son arrière train.

De loin, Hiccup plisse les yeux un peu mieux pour voir le port. Où est sa longue vue ? Capturée sûrement par un de ses amis lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée en mousse – vive l'âge adulte. Un bateau. Rouge et blanc. Sobre, beau, il brillerait même s'il y avait du soleil – un bateau simple, qui a jeté l'ancre à côté d'un ponton. Mais personne à l'extérieur. Pas d'agitation sur le pont, ou alors Hiccup ne le voit pas.

"Fishlegs, je vais aller voir avec Toothless, préviens Astrid qu'elle me rejoigne avec des Protecteurs." Le petit blond commence à acquiescer en hochant la tête, avant que le chef de Berk ne le rattrape de sa voix plus officielle: "Et n'oublie pas de partir en tournée, les autres Explorateurs sont partis bien plus tôt que toi !"

Hiccup aurait juré voir Fishlegs se raidir mais n'y porte pas plus d'attention qu'une esquisse de sourire. Il allait rendre visite à ses visiteurs en premier. Chevauchant Toothless gracieusement, il se retrouva vers le port très rapidement. Plusieurs pensées lui passèrent par la tête : "Des envahisseurs, une guerre, de nouveaux marchands. Des ennemis ? Des alliés, qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment croire", il s'inquiète, Toothless se crispe. Hiccup le rassure d'une caresse.

Ils se posent vers le port, Hiccup descend de sa monture en le caressant. Quelqu'un devait les observer – Hiccup voit un homme s'aventurer hors du bateau et marcher sur la passerelle, suivi de quatre de ses sbires. La première chose qu'il remarque chez lui, ce sont ses cheveux. Ou peut-être son regard.

Cheveux blancs, de grands yeux bleus, un regard glaçant, une stature aussi frêle que celle d'Hiccup, plus épaisse peut-être, non, c'est l'armure. Une armure rigide, faite d'un métal qu'Hiccup n'a jamais vu de sa vie, qui semble fin et léger, un métal aussi dur et glaçant que les yeux du porteur. Son visage trahit sa jeunesse; des traits fins, une mâchoire plutôt ronde, un petit nez aquilin, un sourire. Un sourire ? Un sourire.

"Bonjour", tente Hiccup. "Je suis Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chef de Berk, l'île où vous avez déposé votre ancre. Vous venez non invités, je me dois donc d'enquérir sur le motif de votre présence." La barrière de langue va pourtant bien être là, il peut le sentir, rien qu'à la manière dont son interlocuteur le regarde tendre la main. L'homme hésite, la saisit, la serre légèrement. Une poigne désintéressée.

"Bonjour, Chef de Berk", réplique l'homme sans le moindre accent. "Je me nomme Jack Frost. Je suis Chevalier au service d'Ivalice*. Je suis ici en affaires officielles, par ordre de la Reine Ovelia 1ère*. Pourrions-nous en discuter dans un endroit plus approprié ?" Sir Frost inspecte autour de lui, l'odeur de poisson bloquant ses narines. Il se force à ne plus respirer.

Hiccup remarque le malaise de l'homme – clairement, les manières de cet homme sont différentes des siennes, et pourtant il parle la même langue, sans accent.

Un dragon familier avertit de sa descente, non loin de Toothless, rejoint par trois autres dragons. Les Protecteurs sont arrivés. Astrid, dans sa fourrure et armée de sa hache dans le dos, rejoint Hiccup d'un pas rapide, accompagné de ses hommes.

"Bonjour, Chef de Berk." Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'elle répète ses trois mots, un sourire a toujours envie de lui venir aux lèvres, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne le fera pas. Pas devant cet hurluberlu aux cheveux blanc comme neige et aux yeux bleu saphir. "Vous nous avez convoqué."

"Oui, Astrid. Cet homme, Sir Frost, est en affaires officielles, et nous vient d'Ivalice. Est-ce que vos… tes… vos hommes peuvent le conduire dans le hall principal ? Je ne tarderai à la rejoindre, je souhaite juste vous voir afin de faire le point sur, err-, votre tournée."

Astrid hausse un sourcil et se demande vaguement pourquoi son Hiccup 1/ la vouvoie et 2/ essaie de trouver une excuse pour lui parler seul à seule. Elle glisse les ordres à ses hommes qui somme Sir Frost de les suivre, ce que ce dernier se hâte de faire. L'odeur de poisson est décidément bien trop forte pour un noble d'Ivalice.

Lorsqu'ils sont assez loin pour être à portée de voix, Astrid et Hiccup se mettent en marche silencieusement vers leur dragon respectif.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que…" commence Astrid. Elle se coupe dans sa question, sa voix se perdant dans ses pensées.

"Rien de bon", répond Hiccup. "Ecoute, je vais aller le voir, discuter, et puis on se retrouvera au foyer. Fais en sorte que des maisons soient préparés pour le Chevalier et son équipage."

"Un Chevalier ?"

"Ma mère m'en a parlé une fois, ces hommes en armure, qui obéissent à un homme qui porte une couronne et gouverne un pays." Hiccup soupire. Ses émotions sont mélangées. A part la douleur récurrente de son dos, il est fatigué. Et agacé. Une visite surprise d'un Sir lointain n'était certainement pas au programme du jour.

Astrid hoche la tête, et part aussitôt avec Sandstorm. Hiccup reste là, quelques secondes, à contempler les premiers reflets du soleil – oui, il faisait soleil – sur l'eau. Toothless le pousse avec le bout de son museau pour le secouer un peu. "Haaaa, Toothless, je suis fatigué, si tu savais", Hiccup se plaint d'une voix douce. Il se pose contre les écailles noire encre de son ami, enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou : "Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ?"

 **III**

Il fait chaud dans le hall principal du village. Personne n'est encore là, sauf peut-être un viking qui date de la veille, avec une chope à moitié vide dans la main. Le feu crépite dans le foyer, créant une douce chaleur plutôt rassurante.

Depuis qu'Hiccup s'est habitué à recevoir de nombreux invités, il a dû modifier quelque peu le hall du village afin de garantir un minimum d'intimité. Quelques pierres, quelques peaux de bêtes et un peu de bois, cela suffit à construire une salle de réception décente, et même plus que convenable.

C'est en tout cas ce que Sir Frost s'est dit en enlevant ses gants, essayant de les renifler au passage pour vérifier que l'odeur de poisson ne s'était pas trop imprégnée. Il s'assit sur une peau qu'il estima d'ours, et sourit poliment aux hommes restés pour le surveiller – l'occuper – le babysitter, cochez la bonne réponse. Une femme aux boucles blondes et aux lèvres pulpeuses lui amène une mousseuse - le soleil vient de se lever, mais l'alcool aide toujours. Un café ou un thé auraient été un peu plus bienvenu, mais par politesse, Sir Jack Frost prend un peu de mousse sur ses lèvres, sourit à la femme qui l'ignore et s'éloigne. Il soupire doucement et se rappelle que c'est sa première mission.

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, entend le fameux bruit si symbolique du vainqueur du dragon légendaire, le "clic-tap" métallique mélangé au pas d'un humain. Il se redresse, se tient droit, les mains sur les genoux, presque rigide.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser", Hiccup se glisse en face de lui, sur une peau de mouton tachée, et le regarde à peine. "Il fallait que je voie Astrid avant sa ronde quotidienne."

"Je vous en prie, Lord Haddock", répond le Sir Frost. Hiccup se tend, remue un peu sur son siège, remercie la femme pour la mousseuse – la mousseuse ? Il jette un œil dans sa chope, soupire, hoche la tête de gauche à droite rapidement, et regarde son interlocuteur.

Sir Frost pose une lettre sur la table, fraîchement scellée par de la cire rouge. Silencieusement, Hiccup déroule la lettre, la lit en diagonale, grimace aux erreurs de langue, et soupire encore une fois, mais de manière à ce que le Sir Frost l'entende.

"Une alliance ?"

"C'est cela même, mon Seigneur", rajoute Frost en hochant la tête.

"Qu'avez-vous que nous n'avons pas ?"

A cette question, le Sir Frost ne peut empêcher un sourire en coin d'apparaître. Dans sa tête, des milliers de réponse venaient à son esprit, mais il était en affaires officielles et ne connaissait pas cet homme – ce seigneur. "Une civilisation. Une organisation. Un appui. Je pense que vous en aurez besoin, après la mort de votre père."

Aucun tact. Et puis cela ne datait pas de la veille. Hiccup fronça les sourcils; son dos le lançait terriblement, et les remarques acides du Sir en face ne faisaient qu'aggraver son énervement. "Soit. Et qu'avons-nous qui vous intéresse ?"

"Quelle question", le Sir Frost lève les yeux au ciel, toujours avec son sourire en coin et ses yeux d'enfant rieur. Mais sa voix s'adoucit : "des dragons".

 _*: oui, ce sont des références aux Final Fantasy Tactics, TA, TA2, et XII. J'aime ce monde fictif. Ceci n'est pas un crossover, juste un petit clin d'œil à SE. Quoique je veux bien emprunter Balthier._


End file.
